The Farmer
The Farmer is a comic series about a young man named Ichabod White, who took over his mother's farm after she died. He now takes care of everything, and is making a living for himself. The series is written by GazzaB9, who is more known for his work at Origin Comics. Story Arcs Farm Boy #"I work all night, I work all day": Ichabod White is a farmer who took over the farm after his mother's death. He now is doing his best to keep the farm alive. One day, he decides to visit his friend Alisha in a near by village, also saying hi to her mother and father, Willa and Tim. However, Alisha's mind is somewhere else the whole visit. By the end, Ichabod finally asks what's wrong, with Alisha revealing she is thinking about a strange man who isn't letting anyone in to the forest. Ichabod marches up to the man, and demands to know what he's doing here. The man claims this has nothing to do with Ichabod, but Ichabod demands to know what's going on. Because of this, the man smacks him on to the ground, once again claiming this doesn't concern him. Later, Ichabod's now brused face is treated by Willa, but Ichabod doesn't care about the fact the man slapped him, all he cares about is what's in the forest. #"Forest of Mystery": Ichabod tries to walk in to the forest while the man isn't there, but he shows up just before Ichabod can get in. During an argument with him, the man reveals his name to be Peter Rose. At the end of the argument, Rose once again tells Ichabod he will not get in to the forest. Ichabod goes back to Alisha's, who comes up with a plan to get in to the forest. Later that night, Ichabod and Alisha sneak in to the forest once again, only for Peter to walk in front of them. Ichabod makes it look like he's leaving once again, but this time pushes Peter on to the ground, running with Alisha. Peter chases after them, but they know they're losing him, as his voice is getting more and more faint. Eventually, they find out what Peter was hiding from them... a spaceship. Peter finally catches up with them, as the spaceship ends up taking off. Ichabod then turns to Peter and says that Peter has a lot of explaining to do. #"The Explanation": Peter decides to finally reveal who he is and why he's here. He is a government agent who worked his way to the top. Eventually, he was assigned to investigate a strange green light that kept flashing in near by mountains. When he got there, he saw them. He had his first encounter with a race of monsters he named the Cryptids. They where walking around the mountain for an unknown reason, until they realized Peter was watching them. He hoped they came in peace, but the next thing he remembers is waking up the next morning with a large scar on his leg. Peter is revealed to be telling this story to Ichabod, Alisha, Willa, and Tim, as he shows them his scar. Peter then ends his story with one last reveal. His memories of what happened that night slowly came back to him. And whatever the Cryptids are here for, it's not good, as they are used their minds to bust open Peter's leg. Ichabod then claims the human race can send the Cryptids crying back to their home planet, but Peter isn't so sure. Just then, green lights begin flashing in the forest, meaning the Cryptids have landed once again. #"Face to Face": The whole village is at the enterence of the forest, wondering what's going on, when Peter shows up, walking in to the forest. He asks if Ichabod and Alisha are coming, which confuses them, but Peter claims that this isn't just his mission now, it's theirs. They agree to go in to the forest, with Ichabod picking up a sharp rock just in case. They walk around for a bit until they find the Cryptids' spaceship. Outside of which, a group of Cryptids are walking around. One of which picks up a rock and throws it in to the ship. Alisha asks what they're doing, but Peter has no clue. While watching them, Ichabod accidentally slips and falls in front of them all. He gets an upclose look of them, and is terrified of their appearance. One of them walks in front of Ichabod and stares at him for a bit before touching his head and blowing Ichabod in to a tree, which knocks him out. The finally thing he sees before passing out is the Cryptids walking back in to their ship and taking off. #"First Contact": Ichabod wakes up a while later back at his farm, wondering what's going on. His memories of what happend come back to him, and he gets out of bed, deciding to look for Peter and Alisha. More TBA #"Third Eye" #"The Message" Characters *Ichabod White: the main character of the story. He is a farm boy who gets caught up in the events of the comic. *Alisha Stone: The deuteragonist of the story. She is Ichabod's long time friend and is like him in many ways. *Tim Stone: Alisha's lumberjack father. *Willa Stone: Alisha's shop owner mother. *Peter Rose: A mysterious man who is an antagonist at first before redeeming himself in later issues. *The Cryptids: The mysterious main antagonists of the story Trivia *Ichabod's name is taking from Ichabod Crane, the main character in The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. *The comic's tagline is "you have a lot of explaining to do..." which is a line used by Ichabod in issue two of the comic. *Much like the Walking Dead and zombies, alien movies, books, TV shows, ect, never really took off in this universe, hence why no one ever uses the word "alien". Category:Comics